


just tell me how to get straightforward

by astroturfwars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorky teenagers in love, M/M, They just give me so many domestic feelings, They're so in love it hurts, This is incredibly sappy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroturfwars/pseuds/astroturfwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They don't need words. They never have. It's always been just </i>them<i>, heart to heart and eye to eye, and Daichi is as convinced of that as he is of the anxious thrumming of his blood.</i></p><p>Or: Daichi isn't so good at expressing himself, but that's never really mattered for Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just tell me how to get straightforward

**Author's Note:**

> _"Although we're so close together,_   
>  _There's things which I haven't told you about._   
>  _Just tell me how to get straightforward."_
> 
>  
> 
> \--Thank You, by Miyano Mamoru
> 
> This is the song I was listening to while I wrote this because it's one of the most DaiSuga songs in existence and also where I got the title. Of course, I'm not entirely sure if that's accurate, but that's from the English translation I found online.
> 
> Anyway I just have a lot of feelings about DaiSuga so here you go
> 
>    
> Inspired by [this post](http://077456.tumblr.com/post/55514909320) which you can find [here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=37076888) on pixiv as well, and cross-posted to [my tumblr](http://emotionalhell.tumblr.com/post/69389932264/so-i-wrote-daisuga-fic).

The thing about Suga is that he's always closer than Daichi thinks he is.  


It's not a bad thing; it means that even when Suga is distracted he's a warm weight against Daichi's side, elbows brushing against each other, his laugh soothing like a well-loved blanket in Daichi's ears. When they walk together their hands bump, and sometimes Daichi's fingers tangle in Suga's, and he tries, those times, to convince himself it's an accident over the unsteady pounding of his heart.  


Daichi thinks none of those previous closenesses can compare to the proximity he's experiencing right now.  


He's not sure exactly how it happened, how they'd gotten so close--not right now, not over the past three years, but it's never something he's wanted to regret--, because Daichi could swear just a second ago they were just standing there, Suga close as always and saying, "Daichi, can we talk?"  


He remembers that, because he'd felt nervous sweat beading on his cheeks and thought _how uncool_ , but it seems like a vague memory right now in the face of Suga's overwhelming presence. Suga's weight is a light pressure on his toes, his arms wound tightly around Daichi's neck, and Suga is turning pink even as their noses brush in a way that makes Daichi's entire being thrill beneath his skin.  


Daichi looks at Suga, who has worked just as hard for Daichi as he has for the team, who never lets him quit, who is the steel in his spine. Suga is special and Daichi feels that whole-heartedly, and he wants to say it even if he doesn't know how, even if the words are stuck like a seven car pileup in his mouth and he can't work his tongue past it.  


"Suga--Koushi," he says, corrects himself, because the way Suga is looking at him is nothing less than warm and infinitely tender, "you know, you--I've always--"  


He's trying, he really is, but with every word he speaks he gets more confused about what, exactly, it is that he wants to say. Suga gets that like he gets everything about Daichi: inherently, without ever having to clarify, and always with a small, secretive smile that makes Daichi think that he doesn't care if he's completely incomprehensible to everyone else as long as Suga understands him.  


Suga is smiling like that now, all the way up to his eyes, and Daichi's heart stutters as badly as his mouth does. He is so unbelievably fond of Suga, so much that it hurts when Suga looks at him this way, his gaze so intimate that Daichi is eternally convinced that Suga can see straight through him. Suga lays him bare with his eyes alone, makes it seem like all the words in the world will never let him say how he really _feels_ , and Daichi cuts himself off and turns away with a sharp, frustrated noise.  


It shouldn't make Daichi startle and flush dark, because he knows that Suga is only centimeters away in the same way he knows the sound of good contact with the ball. But when Suga presses his lips to Daichi's cheek just beside his mouth it nearly knocks Daichi out of his skin, affection taking him down like a steamroller, and Daichi thinks: _fuck it_.  


They don't need words. They never have. It's always been just _them_ , heart to heart and eye to eye, and Daichi is as convinced of that as he is of the anxious thrumming of his blood.  


Daichi cups the back of Suga's head, firm and gentle, weaves his fingers through ashy blond hair like if he tangles himself up in Suga well enough they'll never come apart. Their mouths fit together like hearth and home, and he kisses Suga hot and slow and sure as the sunrise.


End file.
